With the advent of plastic fuel rails, new designs for attaching appurtenances to a fuel rail must be developed. One such appurtenance is a metal or plastic fuel tube, examples of such tubes in a fuel rail assembly being a fuel supply tube, a fuel return tube, and a fuel crossover tube. Although a number of designs for attaching plastic and metal tubes are known to the applicants, many are poorly suited for plastic fuel rail applications because they are too complex, too weak, too expensive or because their tolerances cannot be adequately controlled. It is believed that need exists for improvements for attachment designs for this application. It is toward fulfilling this need that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a functionally integrated attachment clip for attaching a fuel tube to a fuel rail, such clip possessing the attributes of low-cost and ease of attachment, and being capable of creating and reliably maintaining integrity of the joint against leaks, yet allowing the joint to be conveniently disconnected if an occasion requiring its disconnection ever arises. A joint embodying principles of the invention allows full 360 degree relative rotation of a fuel tube while keeping a fuel and pressure resistant seal.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are accompanied by drawings that disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.